Let Me Your Wings
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Everyday I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall. Ferbnessa one shot


**I decided to write a sweet lovey dovey fic about Ferbnessa (warning... may be sappy and corny... lol) Enjoy! I don't own P&F or the song...**

**P.s... if you don't know how the song goes, I suggest looking up 'Thumbelina - Let Me Be Your Wings' and either listen to it, or watch it before or during reading this. It's such a sweet but short song... sigh... but it's just a suggestion...**

* * *

><p>Vanessa sat by the open window in her room and tapped her fingers against the table. Her boyfriend Ferb Fletcher was supposed to pick her up tonight for their date, and she's really eager to go. He said that he had a surprise for her and that she'll love it. Every surprise he's given her brought her great happiness, so she had no doubt that this next surprise will delight her as well. The only thing different about this surprise, according to Ferb, was the fact that it wasn't exactly for her.. it was something for them to share together. But that's not the strange part all of this... he also asked her to wait by her window for his arrival, and to not leave that spot. She sighed and glanced at the clock once more. It was almost seven which meant Ferb would be here soon. She pulled her legs up to her chest and set her chin on her knee caps.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a familiar British voice speak to her,

"Ello love..."

She quickly looked to the window and saw Ferb with his arms leaning up against the windowsill. Vanessa gasped,

"Ferb how... how did you get up here? My room is a couple of floors off the ground."

Ferb pointed down to his feet, so Vanessa leaned out to take a look at what he was pointing at. Her eyes widened when she saw a carpet underneath his feet... a flying carpet to be exact.

"How... how are you doing that?"

Ferb grinned, "My brother and I made this back when we were young. I figured we could... you know, take a ride on it?"

Vanessa frowned and hesitantly spoke, "I'm sorry but... is it... you know safe?"

Ferb looked slightly offended, "Do you think that I would ever take you on something dangerous?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Ferb I just..." she paused and shrugged her shoulders, "I've never been on a carpet ride before."

Ferb smiled as he extended his hand towards her. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her on the carpet. She sat next to him and continued to hold his hand as he looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked,

She held her breath and nodded, "I sure hope so..."

Suddenly the carpet began flying forward. Vanessa yelped and gripped unto Ferb's torso tightly. She squeezed her eyes closed and hoped that they weren't falling. She felt some comfort when she felt Ferb brush his lips against her forehead. She opened her eyes and glanced up at her boyfriend. He smiled sweetly at her and put his arm around her shoulder. She pulled back a little to look around at her surroundings. She was blown away by how high they already were. The city down below them shined and gleamed in the dark, it almost reminded her of fireflies. She looked up and saw some clouds above them. She marveled at the fact that she could reach her hand up and almost touch them. The air up higher was so crisp and clean, Vanessa couldn't help but breathe in deeply. Other then the sound of the carpet flapping in the wind, everything was peaceful and quiet.

"Oh Ferb," Vanessa breathed, "it's so... romantic up here."

Ferb smiled and leaned up against her, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Ferb this is the most extraordinary thing I've ever done... thank you."

Ferb nestled up against her ear and whispered, "That's not all though..."

He stood up on the carpet and extended his hand to her. She smiled as she took it and he helped her up. Before Vanessa could lose balance, Ferb caught her by the waist and helped her stand straight. She felt the wind teasing her hair as she gazed straight ahead. She soon heard Ferb's sweet voice singing ever so softly,

_'Let me be your wings _  
><em>Let me be your only love <em>  
><em>Let me take you far beyond the stars'<em>

She glanced over to him and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled and kept singing,

_'Let me be your wings _  
><em>Let me lift you high above <em>  
><em>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours'<em>

He took her by the hand and begun spinning her around slowly,

_'Anything that you desire _  
><em>Anything at all <em>  
><em>Everyday I'll take you higher <em>  
><em>And I'll never let you fall'<em>

The carpet swooped down lower and was gliding against the water on a lake. Vanessa looked down at the glimmering water and sighed. Everything was perfect...

_'Let me be your wings_  
><em>Leave behind the world you know<em>  
><em>For another world of wondrous things<em>  
><em>We'll see the universe<em>  
><em>And dance on Saturn's rings<em>  
><em>Fly with me and I will be your wings'<em>

Ferb pulled Vanessa closer to him and nestled his nose against hers,

_'Anything that you desire_  
><em>Anything at all'<em>

Vanessa smiled as she started to sing too,

_'Anything at all'_

Ferb grinned and spun her again,

_'Everyday I'll take you higher_  
><em>And I'll never let you fall'<em>

Ferb picked Vanessa up bridal style, surprising her a little. She stroked his cheek and kept singing,

_'You will be my wings_  
><em>You will be my only love' <em>

Ferb smiled wider and sang,

_'Let me be your wings__  
><em>_Get ready for another world of wondrous things'_

Vanessa rubbed her hand up against his chest and sighed,

_'Wondrous things are sure to happen'_

They both grinned at each other and sang in unison,

_'We'll see the universe_  
><em>And dance on Saturn's rings'<em>

Ferb placed her back down and placed his hands in hers,

_'Heaven isn't too far'_

Vanessa pecked his cheek with her lips and ran her hand over his neck,

_'Heaven is where you are'_

Ferb and her both sang out the last part strong,

_'Stay with me and_  
><em>Let me be your wings'<em>

During the last line, the carpet began to ascend back up towards the sky. Ferb and Vanessa didn't notice, they pressed their foreheads together and kissed. Vanessa's hands rubbed his hard back, while his hands caressed her waist. They moved their lips passionately and every once in a while one of them would moan and beg for more.

Ferb finally broke the kiss and inhaled heavily, he looked deeply into his girlfriend's eyes and smiled. She gazed dreamily into his and leaned her head up against his chest. He carefully brought her down to the flying carpet so they sitting down. She sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They continued to nestle and cuddle for the rest of the ride. She traced her finger over his hand and whispered,

"I'm having an amazing time, Ferb..."

He kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I'm glad..."

"Do you think that we'll be able to take another ride again soon?"

"Whenever you want, my love."

She smiled up at him and started kissing him again. Ferb kissed her back and entangled his fingers in her hair. They kissed for another minute before Vanessa broke apart from his lips. She looked dreamily up at him before setting up against his chest again. He smiled sweetly and placed his head on hers. He watched as they continued flying over Danville on this quiet peaceful night. He hummed lightly to himself and kissed the top of her head. As he pulled her closer, he whispered to himself,

"Wondrous things are sure to happen as long as I'm with you, Vanessa..."

* * *

><p><strong>Call me a sap, but I just felt like writing a mushy Ferbnessa story. Sorry if it's terrible, this just begged to be written. I thought about doing one for Phineabella but I dunno... <strong>**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review? Please no flames. **


End file.
